


Connection Lost

by CrispyCrispin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrispin/pseuds/CrispyCrispin
Summary: A short MekaMechanic drabble based on the prompt "FIX THE INTERNET BEFORE I SMASH THIS COMPUTER" from Prompt-bank on Tumblr.





	Connection Lost

“Haha! Take that, noobs! Bet you didn’t expect that!” The famous Hana ‘D.va’ Song was currently in her natural habitat. She was buried in a tangle of wires and blankets in front of her glowing screen. Camera’s blinked at her; the always watching eyes. “You know who aren’t noobs? Squarespace! They’re offering you awesome people an epic deal! Use the code DVA30 for a discount! Now back to winning!”

Turning back to her game, Hana was getting back into the fight when the screen froze and an error message popped up.

Connection lost. Searching for server…

“What? No. Noooo! I can’t believe it. Wait- are you… Fuck! There’s no internet. BUT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF STREAMING!!” Hana yelled in frustration. She stood up, with a struggle, and started pacing back and forth. Taking a deep breath, she started going through a basic check of her system. Being a professional gamer, she had some knowledge of how computers worked but it wasn’t enough this time.

When several methods had failed her, Hana gave up with a sigh. “The frick do I do now?! Oh wait… I can just look it up!”

Hana pulled up the browser on her phone and entered her search. The result was a small dinosaur, mocking her lack of connection.

“I’m an idiot.”

Mentally kicking herself, Hana switched over to her mobile data. She briefly considered using a hotspot to continue the stream but even she didn’t have that big a data plan. Once her phone was connected, she tried again and found many results, none of which helped.

“That’s not the issue. I’ve checked the router and the network connections. Everything should be fine? I don’t have time for this! My fans are waiting for me. My fans!” Struck with realisation, Hana quickly switched to Twitter, typing out a message to convey her current situation.

“stPUid INTEIRNneet IS BRoKIeN1!!!!!1111 SoMeone BeteER FiX It NoWR!!!1!”

It instantly got 100 likes and several replies.

Now that the masses knew, she decided to give it another clue. Hana crawled under her desk, looking at all the wires and lights. “Man, I need to clean back here more often." There were way too many cables that were all the  _ same colour _ and while Hana could identify many of them, there were still a lot that she had no clue about. Randomly messing with wires probably wasn’t a good idea.

Clearly, she wasn’t making progress down there and it was uncomfortably dusty. Instead, Hana wondered to where the router was stored. Watching the lights flash was kind of hypnotising. She struggled to remember if flashing lights were a good sign or a  bad sign.

Frustrated, Hana pulled her phone back out to check on her fans. Lots of people had sent support and hoped she was able to get back soon. As she kept reading, she noticed several people saying they also had network issues right now. Checking their accounts, they were all fairly local.  _ Well, at least it’s not just me. But that means I can’t do anything but wait. Ughhhh. _

Hana was not known for her patience. She soon grew bored, and as she ran out of things to do, her irritation increased. While trying to waste time, an idea struck her. Maybe it was time to call in backup!

“BRIGIIIIIIIIITTE! HEEEEEEELP!”

Bangs and crashes echoed through the house as Brigitte responded to the call. She had knocked over a box and stubbed her toe, cursing as she scrambled out of her workshop. Once she had escaped, she appeared in front of Hana, wincing and out of breath.

“What’s... wrong??” The confusion was clear since Hana seemed to not be in danger like her yell had implied. Instead, she was stood with arms crossed and foot tapping.

"FIX THE INTERNET BEFORE I SMASH THIS COMPUTER"

Several seconds of Hana panting in a self-inflicted rage passed before Brigitte responded, “What?”

“You heaRD ME! THIS IS A DISASTER I WAS STREAMING AND NOW ITS GONE AND INEEDITBACKFORMYFANSBRIGITTEPLEASEHELPMEWHATDOIDO?!”

Again, Brigitte took her time before answering. She looked at Hana with a mix of anger and relief. “That’s it? I thought something bad had happened! I thought you were in trouble!”

Shocked, Hana yelled, “SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!!!! EVERYTHING IS BAD! IT’S ALL OVER!” How could Brigitte of all people not understand the dire urgency of this?

“Seriously Hana, chill. The fans will live without you for a little bit.” Brigitte sighed, fear and anger leaving her. Then the ridiculousness of the situation set in. She couldn’t hold back a loud laugh, grin spreading across her face.

Hana threw a pillow at her. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!”

“Of course it’s serious,” Brigitte tried to answer with a straight face but failed terrifically. This just made her laugh harder. Hana continued her pillow assault, eventually knocking Brigitte over. Hana looked very cute when she was angry.

“Stoooooop it! Heeeeeeeelp meeeeeee,” she whined. When this had no effect, Hana humphed, crossing her arms and turning away. Brigitte thought sulking Hana was just as adorable as pillow-throwing Hana.

Eventually, Brigitte managed to control her laughter to be able to try and take her girlfriend seriously. “Hana, you know… you know I have no clue how to fix this right? This… this isn’t my kind of engineering.” She ended with another chuckle.

A barely audible grumbled came from Hana, “I know.”

“However, I might have something that can help?” This got Hana’s interest. She turned around with a hopeful look, before remembering her anger. She struggled for a moment, then replied with an attempt at a disinterested tone, “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“I have your favourite movie saved offline and I could do with a break if you wanted to watch it… together?” The excitement in Hana was visible, even though she kept a slight frown on her face.

“That would be alright, I guess.” She all but ran over to the sofa. “Come on then! What are you waiting for?” With a chuckle to herself, Brigitte made her way over to the sofa to join Hana.

Partway through the movie, Brigitte realised that Hana was asleep against her side. With a sigh, she carried her to the barely used bed for a well-deserved rest.

Hana hadn’t even noticed the flood of messages saying that the internet had been fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this and it doesn't have issues with the tenses again.  
> I am working on something else kinda big but not Overwatch related. I'm excited about that but also a little terrified because I've never done something so big.  
> Anyways, I always open to criticism, ideas, or suggestions.


End file.
